


From Me To You, With Love

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bad Parenting, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: While most stories say that any resemblance to real-life characters and / or facts are just coincidence, this fic is completely the opposite of that. Any similarity is not a coincidence but a pure reality lived by the OCs, who are real people, with the exception of Victor, Yuuri, Yura and other characters from Yuri on Ice !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic, based on real peoples.

**00 ~ Tatiana**

_While most stories say that any resemblance to real-life characters and / or facts are just coincidence, this fic is completely the opposite of that._   _Any similarity is not a coincidence but a pure reality lived by the OCs, who are real people, with the exception of Victor, Yuuri, Yura and other characters from Yuri on Ice !_

**~ x ~**

Somewhere in the city of Rio de Janeiro, a woman read Yuri on Ice's English fanfics when she suddenly gets a rather peculiar private message in one af the sites she uses to write and read:

...

 **subject: wondering**   **  
**_Sorry to bother you but I love your Yuri on ice stories. I was wondering if you ever take requests for stories. I am looking for someone to help with my husbands birthday present._

_I am Gabriel by the way, thank you for your time, sorry to bother you._

_But never hurts to ask._

_..._

**subject: wondering**

_Hello, Gabriel._   _Thank you very much for your mp._   _  
Yes, I gladly accept requests and will be honored to help with your fic._   _You can talk to me better by e-mail me, so we can talk more about it._    
Hugs for you and your husband = D

...

After exchanging several emails between the two, after Tatiana accepts the request, she begins to read emails full of details about the life of Gabriel and his husband, details that made her cry. Because Tatiana also understands, to a certain extent, the pain of both. And now, she is more than determined: even if it is a request as a birthday gift, Tatiana decided, with Gabriel's permission, to post the story on other sites under her nickname, .

And with the phone in hand, she begins to write the story of Gabriel and his husband, mixing with the universe of Yuri on Ice !

**~ x ~**

_May this Fanfic reach people who have passed or experienced difficulties in life, no matter what they are and serve as a lesson_

_Now, this fic is a request. My gifts to the couple are embedded in it in the form of lyrics and poetry. And today, January 31, 2018, there is nothing better than my birthday to begin to report this journey._

_Tatiana Costa - Kunogi Haruyuki_


	2. 01 ~ Victor & Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri, that teenager is amazing!"
> 
> "Vitya, dear, Ren is only 10 years old."
> 
> "What ?! With a body like that? "
> 
> " Da. "
> 
> "Interesting. I now understand what you meant. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Note: Yuri on Ice ! timeline from Yurikobutachan's Tumblr
> 
> Note 2: Fixed character age at the end of the chapter.

 

Victor Nikiforov, a living legend of Russian figure skating, a 4-time world champion, 5-time Grand Prix champion and record holder between 2008 and 2014, before becoming the coach for Yuuri Katsuki, another living legend, 3 times world champion, 4 times champion of the Grand Prix Final and gold in the Olympics of PyeongChang.

In the final of 2016, Victor announces retirement after losing gold for his fiance and student and silver for Yuri Plisetsky. The world does not know, but the Russian veteran has felt pain in his right knee recently and decided, with the support of Yuuri, his colleagues and his old coach, to retire.

Yakov decided to help Victor train Yuuri, who also trains with Lilia Baranoskaya, improving the Japanese's performance in competitions.

In late 2019, Yuuri Katsuki retires and in 2020, the two legally marry in the United States and hold a small ceremony in Hasetsu in the spring, amidst the beauty of the blossoming cherry trees. At the ceremony, only the Katsukis, the Nishigoris, the skaters and their pairs, the coaches and friends of the newlyweds were invited and as expected, everything was exhibited live to the world by Pichit Chulanont.

In 2022, both move to New York, where Victor continues to work as a technician and Yuuri as an assistant and child instructor. And in one of his classes, a certain child catches his attention. A black and red haired, strong boy who looks like a teenager by height and fitness, but is only a 10-year-old boy named Ren Ivanov-Sato, who by a strange coincidence is son of a Russian woman with a Japanese man.

Yuuri notes that Ren is one of the few there really interested in learning to ice skate and has already noted that the boy learns fast. Yuuri skates toward him and they both skate side-by-side around the rink.

"Ren, can I talk to you for a second?" Yuuri asks, looking from him into the ring.

"  _Hai_  , Katsuki-sensei." Ren responds, seriously.

"You really like figure skating?" Yuuri asks, putting his hands back.

"  _Hai_  . I love to skate. My dream is to compete internationally and win a gold medal in the Grand Prix and World Championship finals, as you and Mr. Nikiforov. "The boy responds, making Yuuri smile.

"It's an interesting dream." Yuuri says, messing with his hair. "And maybe one day it will be fulfilled."

**~ x ~**

"Vitya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you willing to become a guy's coach in the near future?"

"What are you talking about,  _Solsnikho_  ?"

"One of my students. I think he can go very far. "

"Let me see how he's first."

"Very well."

...

"Yuuri, that teenager is amazing!"

"Vitya, dear, Ren is only 10 years old."

"What ?! With a body like that? "

"  _Da._  "

"Interesting. I now understand what you meant. "

"And then?"

"I'm in!"

**~ x ~**

"Good afternoon, Mr. LeVan. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am Ren's instructor. "Yuuri says, bowing to him.

"  _Sensei?_  "The boy asks, surprised to see him there.

"I'd like to talk to you and your grandson now, if that's not a problem," Yuuri says, smiling. "Will you allow me take you to a coffee shop?"

"Of course." The old gentleman says, walking with his grandson to the entrance to the ice rink.

Yuuri picks up his stuff and meets them both outside, accompanying them to the nearest coffee shop, where two coffees and hot chocolate are served to them.

"So I'd like to ask that Ren not come up with the basic skating classes any more." Yuuri says, scaring them.

"What ...?" Ren asks, confused.

"I know he studies in the morning. And what I'm going to propose now may make him more tired than usual, but I do believe in Ren's ability. "Yuuri sipped some coffee before continuing. "Like I said, I do not want him to participate in basic classes. I want him to stay with me every day from 4:30 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. to be properly trained by me both in dance and in figure skating. I take responsibility every day to take him home and for his safety."

Ren's grandfather, with a twinkle in his eyes, looks at the grandson.

"Do you want it?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"  _Da._  " The boy responds, moved. "I want."

"Oh, and there's something else," Yuuri says, grinning. "My husband, Victor Nikiforov, has shown interest in you, so if you try hard and show what you can, we both want to be your coaches and choreographers. What do you think?"

"  _Oh, I'm sorry, Sensei._  Another coach came to talk to me about a contract for next year and I accepted! "Ren says, sad.

"When did this happen?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"The day before yesterday." Ren says. "But I still want your private lessons,  _Sensei!_  "

"  _Da._  " Yuuri smiled, ruffling his hair again. "Introduce me to your new coach later. I want to meet him. "

"Hai." The boy responds, smiling.

At age 11, Ren Ivanov-Sato wins his first medal in his first world championship in the youth category, representing the United States. A bronze medal. At 12, he try again. But in the middle of the year, his coach ended up dying in a car accident and his assistant took over. But this assistant is bad at coaching, thick and homophobic, always cursing Yuuri from his back. At 13, again he does not medal, and in the middle of several fights until the point where Yuri Plisetsky see the coach not only cursing the boy, but Yuuri and Victor as well. After much confusion, Victor and Yuuri formally become his coaches.

He prepares to advance to the junior category. And then, at 14, prepares for the World Cup, which takes place in Washington. Little does he know that this world-wide event one will change his life completely. After all, he will be haunted by 'ghosts' of the past, in the form of his parents. Sasha Ivanov and Naoyuki Sato. And you will find for the first and second time the person who will change your life completely.


	3. 02 ~ Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor and Ren arrive in Washington and soon settle in the hotel where other skaters and coaches are staying. Among them is Yuri Plisetsky, who will participate in the senior category of the American championship, while Ren participates in the junior category. It was afternoon and the four decide to go to the rink where the championship will be held. That night, Ren will skate his short program, a song of his own making using only his voice and guitar.
> 
> "Hey, brat, buy me a bottle of water." Yuri says in Russian, giving him a $5 bill for him.
> 
> "Okay, Yousei-san ." Ren responds, making Yuuri, who was near them, choking on the water he was drinking.
> 
> Yuri looks at the Japanese, and then at the boy, who has already turned his back and away from them.
> 
> "What did you call me, brat?" He asks, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying scene at the end of the chapter.
> 
> The poetry is mine.

 

Yuuri, Victor and Ren arrive in Washington and soon settle in the hotel where other skaters and coaches are staying. Among them is Yuri Plisetsky, who will participate in the senior category of the American championship, while Ren participates in the junior category. It was afternoon and the four decide to go to the rink where the championship will be held. That night, Ren will skate his short program, a song of his own making using only his voice and guitar.

"Hey, brat, buy me a bottle of water." Yuri says in Russian, giving him a $5 bill for him.

"Okay,  _Yousei-san_  ." Ren responds, making Yuuri, who was near them, choking on the water he was drinking.

Yuri looks at the Japanese, and then at the boy, who has already turned his back and away from them.

"What did you call me, brat?" He asks, following him.

...

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Victor asks, massaging his back.

"Yes," Yuuri responds, and ends up smiling. "Just worried. Ren may want to imitate Yura and start cursing. "

"True." Victor laughs, imagining the fight of yelling between Yuri and Ren.

...

Arriving at the Snack Bar, Ren sees a pale girl with light brown hair receiving the money and delivering soda cans and snacks to a family. A girl with a deep look.

"How can I help?" She asks, and he notices she's talking to him.

"A water please," he replies, handing the money over to her, who greets him with gloved hands.

"Here is your change and your water," she says, holding out the coins and a bottle of water.

"Thank you so much," he says, picking up the items and pulling away.

He stops and looks at the girl, who now catches a group of 4 boys and he sees dread in her face. They move away and he decides to talk to her again, but is interrupted by Yuri.

"My water," the Russian blonde says, grumpily.

"Here." Ren throws the bottle at him, and he grabs it.

"Katsudon and the Old Man asked me to let you know they want to go over your show today." Yuri says, drinking water.

"Shit. There is little left to begin. "Ren turns and walks away from the snack area.

Yuri looks at the girl, pale, and shrugs.

"It's none of my business," he says, also leaving.

~ x ~

_With my eyes closed I dream_

_How true love should be_

_A love with confidence, affection_

_With shared joys and sorrows_

_I dream like it would be_

_If my parents were true_

_If they shared love_

_If they could be understandable_

_I dream as it should be_

_A close, warm family_

_More in my life_

_And that it was not a lie_

_I keep dreaming, I understand_

_What goes on in their minds_

_I can not force my wishes._

_That's why I'm dreaming._

...

And Ren skates last, a song played and sung by himself. He finishes third, with a difference of 4.5 points for the leader. Victor, Yuri, Yuuri and his grandfather congratulate him and as he prepares to leave the ring, he sees something that makes him wide-eyed.

"Ren?" Yuuri is the first to note that something is wrong.

When the grandfather realizes what made his grandson scare, he notices the presence of the boy's parents in the stands, with a wave of nods separating them.

"Are they...?" Victor asks, coldly, looking at the child beside him.

"Sasha Ivanov and Naoyuki Sato. Ren's parents. "Their grandfather responds.

Yuuri and Victor take them both into the inner area of the gym, and Yuri follows them, staring at the couple. He finds Ren hugging his grandfather and Yuuri on his other side, massaging his back.

"Why are they here?" Ren asks his grandpa.

"I do not know, my son. I do not know. "The old man responds, annoyed.

Victor approaches them with two bottles of cold water and delivers them, kneels down for them.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" He asks, looking seriously at the boy to his grandfather.

They look at each other and Ren nods.

"They left Ren as a child with me and they separated. Sasha moved to Moscow and Naoyuki to Kyoto. From what I heard, Naoyuki got married and had another child. Sasha ... I do not know what happened to her during this time. What I don't understand is why they showed up now? "

Yuuri, who continues to massage the boy, looks at Victor. This one looks at it too and soon realizes something ..

"Is it ... is it because of us?"

"That's what I think." Yuuri responds, and then looks at Yuri, who was standing there. "Yura, can you stay with Ren and his grandfather?"

"Why?" Plisetsky asks, folding his arms. "Worried that I kick their butt? Just because I was abandoned by my parents too? "

Ren and his grandfather are frightened by what they hear. Victor frowns at him, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"No. My concern is that they try to do something with Ren. I'll talk to Mr. Sato and Victor with Mrs. Ivanov and see what they want, "he replies, hugging the boy aside. "Don't worry, Ren. You can count on us. "

"  _Arigato, Sensei_  ."

**~ x ~**

"Can I help?" Yuuri Katsuki asks the man, Ren's father, when he sees the crowd watching.

He notices a woman and a boy beside him, and frowns.

"Katsuki Yuuri? Ren's coach? "Mr. Sato asks, with a broad smile and a peculiar gleam in his eyes. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son. I'm so proud of him. "

Yuuri is startled by what he hears, and takes a deep breath.

"Proud? Please excuse me for being rude,  _Sato-san_  . But I don't think you have any right to be proud of him. You and your wife have left him. "He grunts and watches his smile fall apart. "Why are you here?"

"  _Katsuki-san_  , I know I made a mistake with him and I do not want to ask his forgiveness. I had my circumstances and I want you to respect that. But understand that I never meant to leave him. When we divorced, Sasha took custody of him. She left him with her father. "He explains himself. "She prevented me from contacting him. I had no choice but to go back to Japan and start my life over. And thanks to that, I found Mikoto, my current wife. The boy is Yuki, our son. "

Naoyuki Sato introduces the woman and the boy, and Yuuri greets them.

"  _Katsuki-san_  , you are my idol and inspiration," the boy says, smiling. "Can you give me a hug?"

Yuuri smiles at him as well and crouches, opening his arms. The boy runs to him and hugs him, to the joy of his parents.

"If that's okay, I'd like to have a phone to contact. I'm determined to believe you. But I need to talk to Ren first to find out what he wants. "He says, looking back at the boys' father.

"Of course, of course." The man holds out a business card for him. "Thank you,  _Katsuki-san_  ."

"Do not thank me yet." The boy walks away and Yuuri rises, as he holds the card in the pocket of his jacket and bows to them. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Saying goodbye to them, Yuuri walks away. He decides to wait for Victor before deciding to talk to Ren.

**~ x ~**

Victor Nikiforov does not have to look hard to find Sasha Ivanov. She met him first.

"Oh my God!" He listens, and looks in the direction of the voice. "Living Legend of Ice Skating, Victor Nikiforov in person!"

"Hello! How can I help you? "Victor opens his famous forced smile.

"Wow! Look how strong you are. A real man. "She licks her lips and he smirks. "Why do not you come to my hotel room? I bet we can have an unforgettable night together. "

"I'm sorry, Madame, but I'm married," he politely declines.

"I bet I can make you hornier than that disgusting oriental pig." She says, and Victor laughs, startling her.

"Really?" He asks, approaching her and tilting his face. "Because my Yuuri is incredible in bed, you know that? He knows how to please me, and he does it very well. Do you know pole dance? I love it when he performs to me.  _Only._   _For._   _Me_  . Best night of my life was when he danced using the choreography of Eros. And he has a very flexible body ... "

The woman grows paler as Victor continues to talk about Yuuri and begins to get pissed.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed, making him shut up. "I'm not here to listen to fucking gay talk!

"Oh really? So what are you doing here? "Victor folds his arms, watching her coolly.

"I want to take my son home." she responds, starting again and walking past him. "Where is he?"

"Please forgive me, but I've already arranged for Ren and his grandfather to go to the hotel." Victor answers, without turning around and looking at her.

"You what?" She asks, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to look at her.

"Are you deaf?" He asks, holding his hand in his mouth, feigning concern. "You should check that in a hospital."

"Shut the fuck up!" She screams, slapping him. "I want my son, now!"

"Is there a problem, Vitya?" Yuuri emerges, approaching him. "Your face is red."

"Yuuri ~~~ !" Victor throws himself into his husband's arms, making drama. "She slapped me, do you believe it?"

"Oh really? Later I'll fill with kisses, okay? "He asks, looking at the woman. "Anything else?"

"She called me a gay, which is fine because I accept my sexuality and I'm proud to say that I love the most perfect man in the world." Victor responds, and Yuuri blushes with the praise. "But she called you a disgusting oriental pig."

Victor walks away from Yuuri, looking at Sasha Ivanov with pure hatred.

"And that I will never forgive you." he says, making her shiver in her tone of voice. "Congratulations,  _Bitch_. I will not allow you to approach Ren from that very moment. Now get out of my face before I break your neck for cursing my beloved husband. "

She leaves them alone. Yuuri, despite being shocked, looks at his husband and smiles broadly.

"It seems like someone deserves a reward,." he says, whispering in the Russian's ear, which crawls with excitement. "Don't you agree,  _Vit'enka,_  my dear?"

"  _Hai_  , my Yuuri," Victor says, and they both return to the hotel.

**~ x ~**

When Ren, Yuri and his grandfather leave the side entrance of the arena, used only by local officials, they hoped to be able to go to the hotel quietly. But they end up seeing a horrible scene. Four boys kick up and steping on a person who is lying on the floor, cursing and giving loud laughs.

He does not recognize the clothes, but the hair is strangely familiar and before he realizes it, he is already screaming.

"Hey, you bastards! Go fight with someone your size! "

"Huh ?! You mean the little skater wants to get into the elders business? Of course, of course. We may as well fight with you. "One of the bullies says, and the four approach him.

"Cool." Yura says, snapping his fingers at Ren's side. "I'm very, very pissed right now and how 4 versus 1 is a big disadvantage, how about letting things get more balanced."

"No. Excuse us. We're already going. "The bullies, who are nothing but cowards, run away.

"Are you okay?" Ren asks, and is frightened to see the girl from before lying on the floor, bruised. "You are not…?"

"Gabriel. My name is Gabriel, "she responds, trying to get up.

But she ends up falling on the floor, unconscious.

"Better call Yuuri and Victor. They'll know what to do with 'him.' "Yuri says, picking up his cell phone and dialing.

"'Him'?" Ren asks, confused.

"Yes. 'He' is what we actually call someone of the Transsexual genre, where the body is of one genre, but heor she knows it belongs to the other. "Yuri explains, and Ren watches curiously the person in front of him.

_Gabriel._


	4. 03 ~ Malia / Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She notices there was something wrong with her when she goes shopping with her mother. Upon seeing the woman choosing some dresses, she innocently decides to open her mouth.
> 
> "Mommy, I'm a boy. I should not wear dresses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Guys, get your boxes of tissues in the shape of a brown poodle, because this chapter and the next were the hardest to write without shedding tears.

She notices there was something wrong with her when she goes shopping with her mother. Upon seeing the woman choosing some dresses, she innocently decides to open her mouth.

"Mommy, I'm a boy. I should not wear dresses."

She sees the woman staring in dismay, leaving the clothes she picked up from the store's basket and grabs the girl by the arm, pulling her out of the store. The girl cries, complaining of the pain she feels in her arm, but the woman does not stop.

That same night, the girl cries in the arms of the grandmother, sad with the pain of her granddaughter.

"My angel, I imagine how hard it must be ... Forgive your mother, she does not understand what is happening."

"But..."

"Calm down, my angel. Everything will be better."

 _'My angel'._  This was what her grandmother used to call. She remembers the angels of God, which are present in the holy bible. When she opens the book, she begins to read the new testament until she finds the part that interests her. The angel messenger who warned Joseph about the pregnancy of Mary:  _Gabriel._

"Gabriel." She says, looking in the mirror of her room. "My name is Gabriel, and I am a boy."

In fact, when she started calling herself Gabriel, she caused a lot of confusion for her family and school. Especially her mother, who did not accept it at all. She did not have time to throw this absurd, since she worked too hard to support the house after her husband leaves home and come years later dead. At school, she had begun to call herself Gabriel in the first few weeks, but by the time she started to be bullied. She, who was born with a weak body, usually spends most of her classes in the school ward, which gives her a break. Bullying went on to become a physical in high school when she decided to be Gabriel, and became primarily targeted at a boy named Peter and his group of friends.

**~ x ~**

**Warning: From now on I will treat Malia / Gabriel as 'he/him'.**   **This note is important to avoid confusion.**

**~ x ~**

And then, Gabriel began his sophomore year in high school. With ginger hair at shoulder height. He always hides the bruises of bullying violence with loose clothing and his hands are always wearing gloves because of it. It hurts too much, but even so, he continues to live his life.

At home, his mother is becoming more and more absent and not just for work. She arrives at dawn, with her clothes and hair messed up and smelling of the masculine scent. Taking advantage of this, Gabriel decides to invest in a temporary job in a cafeteria and is selected to work in the store that is in an ice skating rink, which would be holding a championship. And it is in this championship that he discovers two things: The first is a very handsome boy, who buys a bottle of water. The second is that he finds himself attracted to this boy, although he believes it is not possible since he is a boy too.

But the arrival of Peter and his group makes him return to his reality. And at the end of the event, Gabriel again finds himself being punched. They step on his hands, kick him in the belly, back, legs. Suddenly they stop. Suddenly, they walk away and before passing out, he sees the face of that boy.

**~ x ~**

Gabriel wakes up lying in a very comfortable bed. He feels tired and sore. But not so much as the other times he suffered from bullying. He looks around and sees a strange man with black hair and eyes, blue-rimmed glasses, black sweater and jeans. Suddenly, he looks at him and smiles.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asks, holding me a glass of water.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Gabriel asks, drinking water and returning the glass.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am a coach of one of the competitors in the Ice Skating Championship and here is the hotel room where my husband and I are staying." The man responds, surprising the young man.

"Gabriel." This one says, noticing that it has bandages and medicine in the body. "You took care of me?"

"Me and someone else who should be coming up with food and medicine for you soon." Yuuri nods at him, smiling.

"I feel much better. Thank you so much for taking care of me, but you should not. I was fine, alone." The young man lowers his face, shrinking and struggling not to cry.

Gabriel is surprised when he feels the bed sink to his side and hands sliding through his hair.

"Come, do not hesitate to cry." He listens, feels himself to be embraced by that man named Yuuri. "Do not worry, you can cry, you're safe here, Gabriel."

And he cries, returning the embrace. Yuuri just hugs him, humming a song that for Gabriel, was strange. Something about that man makes Gabriel want to be part of his family. To be with him, to count on him. He massaged the young man's back until he finally calmed down.

"Better?" Yuuri asks, looking at him.

Gabriel nods, smiling.

"Great, because there are other people who are worried about you." Yuuri says, scaring him.

_Who could be worried about him?_

And then, the bedroom door opens and Gabriel see the boy and the man with long blond hair from before, and another, with gray hair? But he does not seem to be so old.

"Gabriel, I want you to meet my husband Victor, our pupils, Ren and Yuri." Yuuri says, and I'm staring at the boy he called Ren.

"Hello Gabriel, you gave us a fright, you know that?" The man named Victor says, holding Yuuri a bag with a pharmacy logo.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel curls up in bed.

"Those who need to apologize are those accursed ones." Gabriel is surprised by the harsh speech of the boy before.

"Now let's eat and let him rest." Yuuri says, and Gabriel watches the four of them talking to each other about the competition.

He watches them for a while, still surprised that they have accepted him without asking questions. Maybe it's because Yuuri and Victor are a gay couple, but even so, my case is different.  _He's different._

"Why do not you ask me anything?" He speaks, making them shut up and look at him. "You think it's strange, don't you?"

"We do not ask because we know it's a delicate matter and we have no right to impose our opinions in your life. If you want to talk, I can leave my number and my email with you and I promise that even Victor will not have access." Yuuri says, touching his shoulder. "And do not forget, we're willing to help you."

"why?" Gabriel asks, excited.

"Because you are someone special to one of us." Yuuri responds, surprising him.

"Yuu-san!" Gabriel notices that the boy named Ren is embarrassed.

Gabriel returns home not only with Yuuri's number, but also Ren's.

**~ x ~**

At home, Gabriel decides to research on Yuuri Katsuki and is scared to see that he is a famous former skater and married to Victor Nikiforov, who was also a living legend of the sport. Gabriel falls in love with Yuri on Ice! song and on the second day of the championship, he meets them again.

"Hey, Gabriel." Ren says, when Victor and Yuuri are talking something serious. "Do you know how to skate?"

"Never tried."

"Want to learn? I'll teach you, after the championship." Ren speaks, surprising him.

"But ... Will not that be a nuisance?" Gabriel asks, biting his lip.

"No. Yuu-san and I will work on one of my programs and he said I could invite you to watch and skate under his supervision." Ren replies, and Gabriel finds himself smiling at him again.

"Okay."

But Gabriel does not skate much on ice. Ren, deciding to scare him a little, releases him and pushes him forward. It seemed a good idea, if the other did not fall ill on the ice, giving a cry of pain, and did not rise .

"Gabriel?" Ren asks, going to him.

Yuuri, who was already calling for an ambulance, goes to them too, very worried.

And it's in a hospital bed, with his shoulder dislocated, that Gabriel finds himself finishing up his 'date'. He is not angry with Ren. He's too attracted to him to care. But not everyone thinks so.

**...**

"Malia, get up and go home. There's a person I want to introduce you to." His mother shows up at the door of the hospital room.

"Ma'am, she needs to spend the night here." A nurse says, checking Gabriel's serum.

"You can leave it with me. I'll take her home."

Without much choice, Gabriel finds himself back home, being forced to listen to her by speaking ill of Yuuri and Ren. But when his mother introduced her new boyfriend, Richard, to him, Gabriel doesn't like him. On nights when his mother is absent because of work, Gabriel is raped by Richard and is threatened to not to tell anyone. 3 years goes like a dream every time that talks with Ren and Yuuri in Skype and like a nightmare by the hands of Richard.


	5. 04 ~ Ren & Gabriel - First Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren in New York, Gabriel in Washington. All day long, they exchange calls and Skype and learn more and more about each other. Ren listens attentively when Gabriel talks about his fragile health, cooking, writing Fanfics and poetry, drawing and Animes, a theme that he also likes. And Gabriel loves to listen to Ren talking about figure skating, music and anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gift for Ren, in the form of poetry I wrote.

At age 14, Ren wins a silver medal at the American ice skating competition. But for him, that competition not only presented him with the medal, but also Gabriel.

Ren in New York, Gabriel in Washington. All day long, they exchange calls and Skype and learn more and more about each other. Ren listens attentively when Gabriel talks about his fragile health, cooking, writing Fanfics and poetry, drawing and Animes, a theme that he also likes. And Gabriel loves to listen to Ren talking about figure skating, music and anime.

What Ren does not know is that the daily contact with him, even though it is very short, is what makes Gabriel continue to live amid the abuses caused by Richard, boyfriend that his mother stupidly - Tatiana stops writing and takes a deep breath, remembering that her father did the same thing to her - decided to believe in this boyfriend, saying it's all a lie.

In one of their conversations, Ren reveals that he decided to ask his grandfather to legally be his guardian and give him his surname. Ren Levan. Ren goes on to explain the situation of his family, and Gabriel only listens, speaking little and in a hoarse voice. He is glad to know that his father helped him with this, that he and his new brother, Yuki, are thinking of setting up a band.

~ x ~

The next year, at 15, Ren's skating style changed a bit. As he climbed into the senior category, Ren left his fans amazed at his theme: Himself.

...

"Yuu-san," Ren says, approaching Yuuri. "Can I talk to you after training?"

Yuuri looks at him and smiles.

"But of course," he replied, folding his arms. "After the training. Now, show me your Triple Axel. "

"OK."

...

"So?" Yuuri asks, holding out a bottle of water to his pupil.

"Yuu-san, how did you know you were gay?" Ren asks and Yuuri looks at him with a smile on his face.

"I've never been romantically interested in anyone, I never thought I'd ever be married to anyone. Especially Victor Nikiforov. "Yuuri begins to laugh, leaving the boy confused. "I was Victor's fan since I was little. So much so that when he posed for a magazine with his poodle, I asked my parents to give me one too and when I won, I called him Vicchan and it was because of him that I wished to ice skate. "

Ren joins Yuuri, laughing at the story.

"I've never been attracted to girls or boys. I did have a crush on a childhood friend, but I was a kid and did not quite understand about romance. And then I realized that I was different when I flipped through a magazine and saw a picture of him posing in a swimming trunks. And so I discover the pleasure of masturbating. "Yuuri turns red, hiding his face in his hands.

"Yuu-san, my virgin ears!" Ren screams, covering his ears.

"I then realized that I am not only gay, but that only Victor Nikiforov was able to make me feel good." Yuuri ends, taking a deep breath and looking at him. "Now, why do you ask that?"

"I think I'm gay. But…"

"But?"

"But I think I'm falling in love with Gabriel." Ren talks and Yuuri opens his eyes.

"Holy shit, I won the bet," he says, making Ren look at him in surprise.

"What the fuck ... Yuu-san !"

"Okay, okay." Yuuri coughed twice, not to burst into laughter. "So ... You're gay, you like Gabriel, but you're confused because of his body?"

Ren nods, not knowing how to respond.

"It's simple," Yuuri says, messing with his hair. "Accept Gabriel as he is. It doesn’t matter if his body does not match who he really is. Keep talking to him and wait for the right time. "

"Right time for what?" Ren asks, surprised.

"Do not worry. You will know. Now, let's end it for today, "Yuuri says, smiling broadly.

~ x ~

A year later, Ren's theme caught Victor as much as Yuuri and Gabriel by surprise. Rebellion. And it's not just the topic that surprises. The boy comes after a day off with tattoos and several body piercings. The style of the songs he created for his programs also surprised the coaches. But before Victor could intervene, Yuuri touches her husband's arm and looks at the boy.

"Show me what you have in mind." He says, and the boy nods, skating.

...

The outside world insists on showing me

That you can not trust anyone anymore

It's sad and lonely not being able to be

To believe the people closest to you

The life I lived until today keeps remembering me

From the terrible things I had to go through

It's painful and suffocating not being able to

Of being able to rewrite this cruel past

The people around me do not understand

They judge each other without knowing

The reasons that each carry with you

They think they are right, even wrong.

And why should I act the same?

And why should I become one more?

And why should I act 'normally'?

And why should not I care?

I'm not like the others out there

I'm worse, I'm better. It's me!

I'm the same, I'm different. It's me!

My heart, my mind. It's me!

My wings, my dreams. It's me!

I'm not like the others out there!

...

He then skates Linkin Park's 'Breaking The Habit', and when it's over, look at his two coachs.

"No. You're still weak. Change the composition of the jumps, increase the speed of the sequences of steps, try to put more weight every time you step on the ice. "Yuuri suggests, and Victor looks at him in surprise. "Focus on the message you want to pass on to the audience."

"Right, right," Ren says, returning to training.

"Yuuri, are you sure?" Victor asks his beloved.

"Let him do what he wants," Yuuri responds, folding his arms, staring at his pupil seriously.

~ x ~

In both qualifying competitions, Ren not only beat his own record, but won gold and silver respectively. Yuuri accompanies him in training with concern. And he stops breathing to see him jump not a Triple, but a Quad and landing badly.

...

Skater Ren Levan leaves Grand Prix Final because of broken leg and damaged muscles.

~ x ~

Ren recovers well from injury, but has no more interest in skating. Every day, instead of practicing on the ice, he joins his newly formed band and starts making small shows. Victor and Yuuri, though sad at the decision of Ren, never fail to be with him. Whether on ice, or in music.

And then, as a 17-year-old gift, Yuuri takes him to Washington, as he needs to take part in a photo shoot. Victor gives him a couple of tickets to an anime event that will take place there soon. When Yuuri says that the rehearsal is the same day of the event, Ren decides to invite Gabriel.

...

And in that event, Ren and Gabriel start to have fun together. Ren knows that Gabriel's health keeps him from making too much effort and he can not be exposed to the sun. But suddenly, Ren notes that there is something wrong with him. Gabriel stopped commenting on the event, and started to crawl.

"Gabriel?" He asks, taking hold of his trembling hand.

"Help me."

A whisper so low he had barely heard it.

 

And Gabriel faints in his arms, who discovers along with Yuuri what exactly had happened at the hospital, when doctors carry out a rape test on him, collecting DNA and handing over to the Police who discovers the file of Richard Tyler, accused of raping adolescents and women and who always hid from the police by changing cities constantly. Yuuri does not measure efforts and money and two days after entering the hospital, Richard is arrested. And Yuuri decides to return home not only with Ren, but with Gabriel as well. And that's when they gain an ally. Of 5 children, Gabriel's older sister assumes to be gay and delivers a suitcase with Yuuri to him.


	6. 05 ~ Ren & Gabriel - Last Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years go by without Ren moving on the ice competitively. He wants to, but in his head he does not believe he's in perfect shape to participate. Talking about Yuuri, Victor and Gabriel, all he least expects is to see the two technicians look at each other before they burst into laughter.
> 
> "Yuuri, it reminds me of when I started training you," Victor says, hugging his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, poetry of my own as a gift to Ren.

Victor and Yuuri are very patient with Gabriel, who often has nightmares involving Richard or his mother. With the help of psychologists, therapy and help from the pair of former skaters and Ren, he manages to gradually recover and smile again.

Two years go by without Ren moving on the ice competitively. He wants to, but in his head he does not believe he's in perfect shape to participate. Talking about Yuuri, Victor and Gabriel, all he least expects is to see the two technicians look at each other before they burst into laughter.

"Yuuri, it reminds me of when I started training you," Victor says, hugging his husband.

"Truth. I was way overweight, "Yuuri says, and Gabriel laughs. "Worse is not even that. Victor was naked, bathing in the hot springs that was where I lived, and when I see him, he stands up and says: Yuuri, I came here to be your coach. "

Yuuri mimics her husband's pose, and the four of them burst into laughter. Gabriel coughs a little, and drinks some water that is in a plastic mug he is holding.

"So, what did I do when I realized how much overweight he was? Banned Yuuri from the ice and made him do exercises, "Victor says with a wicked grin. "And that's the solution, Ren. Marathon of daily exercises, balanced diet and ballet. "

"I can still do shows with my band, right?" Ren asks, already hating what's to come.

"Of course. We can do this: Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in the afternoon, I will be with you to accompany you in the ballet. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, you can play. Sundays are for rest.

"Great Yuuri idea!" Victor exclaims excitedly.

...

Being busy makes Ren not think much of Gabriel. Not that he's not happy seeing Gabriel well. Quite the opposite. The problem is that Ren wants more. He wants Gabriel to have only eyes for him.

...

"Yuuri-san," Gabriel says, seeing the Japanese in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking ..." Gabriel swallows, and Yuuri interrupts what he is doing to pay attention to him. "I want to change sex."

Yuuri widens his eyes, surprised by what he has heard. He then goes to Gabriel and crouches, stroking his ginger hair.

"Are you sure?" He just asks, worried.

"Yes," Gabriel replied decisively.

"Very well. I'll make an appointment and I'll follow you around it." Yuuri smiles and hugs him. "And do not worry about the expenses, I'll take care of everything."

"But ..." Gabriel is scared of him.

"But nothing," Yuuri says. "I want to help you with whatever you need."

...

Yuuri and Gabriel take advantage of the fact that Victor and Ren are distracted by trainings to consult with experts. Doctors explain to the two that normally only one procedure is needed, but in Gabriel's case, it will be necessary to divide in stages because of his body being weaker than normal. And when Victor and Ren travel to Chicago for the America Skating Cup, Gabriel prepares for his first surgery. Yuuri and he watch the championship at the hospital and cheer up when Ren wins. When they return, both are frightened when Yuuri says that he is with Gabriel in the hospital.

"Why did you decide to do these surgeries?" Ren asks Gabriel, who is lying on a bed with a serum on his right arm.

"Because I want to be myself. A man of body and soul. And because I love you and I know you were confused about your feelings, "he replies, giving a yawn.

"Sleep. We'll be here. "Ren smiles, sliding his fingers into his hair, making him smile.

...

Ren takes almost a month to go back to the ice, returning to train with Victor. And as Yuuri also joins her husband to assist him several times, Gabriel also joins them, completely cuddled and watching from the stands. The training only ends at night. One of those nights falls on Gabriel's birthday.

Outside the arena, under a starry night sky, Ren approaches Gabriel.

"Happy Birthday." He then holds out a glass rose.

"It's beautiful!" Gabriel exclaims, taking the rose with both hands and looking at it closely. "Thank you so much, Ren! I loved!"

And suddenly, Ren touches his cheek and kisses him. Gabriel is surprised at first, but relaxes and grabs him by the jacket. When they separate, they are both smiling

~ x ~

_The blue, blue, blue ocean water_

_Shine on our meeting eyes_

_Blessing the bond that is uniting us now_

_A love able to overcome any barrier_

 

_I believe I can be very happy._

_All because you're here with me._

_And slowly we will build a new future._

_And slowly we will build a new future._

 

_The orange, orange, orange of the setting sun_

_Reflects on our skins that touch_

_Protecting ourselves from the challenges that can_

_A love that can last for all eternity_

 

_I believe I can be a better person._

_Why doubt something that is already right?_

_It's okay, it's time to grow slowly_

_Our hearts, our special feelings_

 

_I believe we can be very happy._

_All because we always trust each other_

_And surely we will live a new future_

_And surely we will live a new future_

 

_A white, white, white color of Peace_

_Purify our hearts, our souls_

_And slowly we will build a new future._

_And surely we will live a new future_

...

Ren literally shines skating to the sound of a song he composed for Gabriel. It shines so much that he outgrows his personal best and medal until the end of the Grand Prix. And at the banquet, Yuri and Otabek decide to liven up the party. Soon, several people who are present begin to dance by the two DJ's there. Among them is Ren, who rubs himself on other people, aware that he is watched by Gabriel, who sheds a tear and leaves the room. Ren reaches him in one of the corridors, and is frightened when he sees him crying.

"Is it fun?" Gabriel whispers, head down.

"What?" Ren frowns, confused.

"Is it fun to play with my heart this way? Is it fun to see my face hurt when I see you rubbing at others, kissing and flirting your bandmates? "He asks, and Ren finally realizes that he has made a big mistake.

Jealousy is not something you can play with. And never force anyone to feel it. Ren, with his craze to show off, wanted Gabriel to be jealous. He had forgotten that Gabriel is different from the others. He had forgotten that Gabriel can not make much effort. He forgot ... blinded by the desire to make Gabriel feel jealous.  _Completely blind._

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I'm so sorry."

Yuuri talks to them about what he's seen, and Ren decides he needs to explain himself.

"I thought if I made Gabriel feel jealous of me, it would mean that I could really be loved by him. I know, but this is all new to me. I do not know how to express my feelings right and I am afraid of being rejected. "

" Baka Ren." Gabriel says, surprising the other two. "Why do you think I went through so many surgeries? Why do you think I've changed my body? "

Ren and Yuuri still look at him in surprise.

"I chose to change because I love you. And you did not have to make me jealous for it. In fact, you made me upset, because what you did was play with my feelings and mess up the memory of our first kiss.  _ **Our. First. Kiss.**_  "

Then Ren realizes what he has done and hugs Gabriel, apologizing to him. Yuuri smiles and gives them privacy, going to the kitchen, where Victor is preparing lunch and hugs him in the back, surprising him.

That night, Ren presents Gabriel a bouquet of magical black roses and declares himself again to Gabriel singing a new song that he created especially for him. Gabriel accepts, weeping.

Victor and Yuuri take them both to Hasetsu and St. Petersburg for a holiday. Gabriel delights in the small Japanese city and loves to meet Yuuri's parents, who welcome them with open arms.

And then, five years later, Ren decides to retire from competitions, and asks Gabriel to marry him, removing his most precious necklace and putting it on his neck. They get married in civilian, having Victor, Yuuri, a friend of the couple who plays hockey and draws manga named Michael and his companion as witnesses. And both mothers do not accept their marriage, disturbing them to this day.

**~ x ~**

Ren today gives exhibitions and gives skating lessons to children and supervises two twin brothers. He usually has fun playing video games, and Gabriel sometimes watches or plays with him. He also helps Gabriel in the kitchen, and tries not to take his eyes off of him, because Gabriel has an enormous facility to hurt himself and in his case, a small injury are not so small.

Gabriel lately has focused on writing Fanfics and lyrics for Ren, who continues to perform with his band and to draw. And despite having his hands damaged by the bullying he has suffered in the past,

Victor and Yuuri, with Ren's retirement, decide to retire together to enjoy love and life to the fullest. They are currently traveling around the world, but every day they call Gabriel and Ren to find out how they are.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana stops writing and looks at the emails she exchanged with Gabriel over the almost two-month period. She loves it when he writes about the surprises that Ren prepared for him on January 30th - the eve of her birthday, out of curiosity - and on Valentine's Day - February 24th.

_To you, I congratulate you today._   _  
_ _For the new stage that your life will enter_   _  
_ _May it be filled with affection, tenderness and light_   _  
_ _To never get lost in the ways of life_

_To you who today receive my congratulations_   _  
_ _I really want you to always have strength_   _  
_ _To overcome any obstacle in life_   _  
_ _And may you receive the protection of our Brother Protector_

_To you, which completes another year of life_   _  
_ _I give you my wishes for happiness, peace and love_   _  
_ _So that you continue day-after-day to smile_   _  
_ _Because your smile is very special for everyone_

_To you, thank God it has come to this day._   _  
_ _Everything in your life happens inevitably._   _  
_ _So go ahead without fear of making mistakes and suffering._   _  
_ _Because they are just moments created to strengthen us_

_To you, I wish to be able to always hope_   _  
_ _I hope this simple poetry is enough to show you_   _  
_ _How much you are loved by us all_   _  
_ _Happy birthday to you, and be very happy._

**...**

Tatiana stops writing and looks at the emails she exchanged with Gabriel over the almost two-month period. She loves it when he writes about the surprises that Ren prepared for him on January 30th - the eve of her birthday, out of curiosity - and on Valentine's Day - February 24th.

**...**

_"Today 30/01 is special because the twins debate there New routines. It is also special because ren has a surprise planed for us I have no idea what it is._

  


_Okay my surprise was wonderful it started after he was done with the twins for the day. He put a blindfold on me and put me in the car we drove for a while but what I didn't realize is we actually didn't go anywhere after a while we got out of the car and he led me I could feel something wasn't right with my feet but he had me so I was fine. When you took the blindfold off there was a blanket in the middle of the ice rink with a candlelit dinner. He knows the owner of the ice rink so he pretty much comes and goes as he pleases. After that we went on the drive up to the mountains it was wonderful he had rented a cabin that's where we are now we're going to watch the special moon tonight he really outdid himself this time_

__

_and he gave me a necklace that is silver and looks like a rose he loves roses._ _"_

...

_"... On Valentine's Day I was told to dress up so I was picked up in a limo and brought to the best place in town._   _After dinner the limo took us to an art gallery that ren got one of my painting shown in without me knowing._   _After that we went to the waterfront and had set up candles in a little cove his friends help._   _After that we went home and danced with me in the living room and drew me to bath. ''_

But at the same time, she worries when she receives emails where Gabriel says she has hurt herself or is facing problems involving her families, who do not accept their relationship and circumstances.

Although she started with a request to create a fic using characters from Yuri on Ice ! who was introduced to them by the twin brothers, Tatiana is happy to say that although they are in different countries and are communicating by e-mails, she has created a very important bond with Gabriel and even if this fic has ended, the bond will continue keeping.

And now, to end this incredible journey, I leave here two messages for the birthday man:

**...**

_My ren_   _  
_ _  
_ _This letter will be hard for me to write._   _But for you I will do anything and everything for you._   _Making you happy is the only thing that gives my life any sort of meaning._   _  
_ _When I met you, I thought you would._   _Over the years you have spent mom then a few days in the er with me._   _You have to protect me from everything from bullies to my family._   _  
_ _You have been right by me as I have become the man I have always known I am._   _When people say I can not hear you._   _  
_ _You are my world my rock my everything._   _When I watch you I can not take my eyes off of you._   _Whatever you do, you are great at it._   _You are breath taking but I know I am biased._   _  
_ _This is a small way to tell you how much I love you and wish you a very happy birthday._   _  
_ _  
_ _I love you_   _  
_ _Your Gabriel_

**...**

_Happy birthday, Ren._

_I do not know you, but I do wish you happy birthday._   _I hope you enjoy this gift, because it is unique and special._   _I also hope to be able to have been able to recreate the story of the two of you as faithfully and creatively as possible._   _You must not imagine the honor I had in receiving Gabriel's request, because this story is not a story at all._   _It's your story, with Gabriel's permission, displayed on Fanfiction sites - Nyah!_   _(In Portuguese), FFN and AO3 (In English)._

_May the two of you remain together happily, no matter the circumstances that life imposes on you._

_Hugs._

_Tatiana Costa de Oliveira - Kunogi Haruyuki_

_Rio de janeiro Brazil_

**~ End ~**

 


End file.
